


Scavenged Parts

by MissCoppelia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Droid sex, F/M, Fingering, No Pregnancy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, This does not have the dom/sub vibes I was hoping for because I am tired, human-cyborg relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia
Summary: Rey is seduced by C-3PO's beautiful, metallic eyes and his thick fingers.
Relationships: C-3PO/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25





	Scavenged Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



> Big shout out to the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology discord for putting this terrible idea into my head, and also [@theslytherwin](https://twitter.com/theslytherwin) for inspiring both the name of this fic (which should also be the ship name) and QueenofCarrotFlowers for giving me some ideas on how to write this utter stupidity.
> 
> In other news, it's a good thing my religion doesn't believe in hell, but we do believe in curses and this is definitely cursed. Guess I'm fucked.

Rey was entranced by those eyes. The way they glinted in the light, the way they turned to meet hers every time she entered the room. They were distracting, haunting, beautiful. Every time she saw him, she imagined how that cold golden metal would feel inside her and it made her squeeze her thighs shut. It was a long way from how she first thought of him, mentally calculating how many portions each component of him would get her.

“Ah, Mistress Rey, General Dameron was just looking for you,” C-3PO said. The gentle lilt of his voice did funny things to her insides.

“Something urgent?”

“He was looking for your opinion on the schematics for the new hangar bay, I believe.”

Rey smiled and walked closer to the protocol droid. “I think that can wait a bit. I’d rather spend some time with you, Threepio.”

“With me, Mistress Rey?” Threepio responded, clearly surprised. It was charming how he’d never really understood the way humans made decisions. “Whatever for?”

Nodding, Rey felt her face flush as she reached to stroke his face. “I want to get to know you better, Threepio. We’ve never really spent any time together, not alone anyway.” 

His face titled, taking in this new information, but not quite understanding her. Oh, how precious and innocent he was. 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand your meaning,” he told her.

Her fingers cascaded down the cold metal, stroking the dips and planes of his cheek, his neck, his chest. “That’s okay, Threepio. I don’t mind telling you.”

She leaned in to whisper in his ear, though she knew he could hear her just fine, that he wouldn’t be affected by such things. “You’re beautiful. I want you.”

His head turned towards her again, whirring as the components in his body adjusted. “I know humans find it impolite to speak of such things, but General Organa left me to you. You are my master, Mistress Rey.” 

“That’s not quite what I mean.”  
  
“Then what do you mean? I am quite confused.”

Of course he didn’t understand. “Just how well versed are you in human-cyborg relations, Threepio?”

“Very well, Mistress Rey. I can understand over 7 million forms of communication, and I-”

“Threepio,” Rey said with a laugh. “Not like that, I mean sex. WIth a human. With me.”

There was silence from the droid and then a light whir as his head tilted up. “I was not programmed for such relations, but perhaps if it will be of some use to you?”

“Yes, it would,” Rey said, her smile growing devious. “I can teach you.” 

“In that case, I would be delighted to learn,” Threepio said with a curt nod.

“Good. Go sit in that chair.”

The droid did as Rey instructed as she moved to the door, enabling the lock. As she walked back toward him, she removed her top and threw it to the side. There was no sense in drawing this part out. He did not have a sense of beauty, unlike an organic partner, so Rey wriggled out of her boots and pants quickly and placed a foot on his knee, baring her dripping wet pussy.

But Rey did have a sense of beauty and so she shivered as C-3PO tilted those shimmering metallic eyes down to look at her naked body, then back up to her face.  
  
“Take it all in,” she said sensuously, reaching a hand down to touch herself. “I like it when I can feel you looking at me.”

“What would you like me to do, Mistress Rey?” He asked as she parted her folds, exposing as much of herself as she could, and began to rub at her clit.

“Watch me, for now,” she told him with a slight moan. “Look at everything I’m doing, then when you feel like you can do it too, I want you to take over.” 

“Yes, Mistress Rey.”

Moving her fingers down, Rey plunged into her cunt and pumped them in and out of her. She kept her eyes on C-3PO who was watching the action down below intently. With a little gasp, she pressed deeper and curled her fingers inside her, just barely brushing her that spot inside of her that would bring her to a swifter orgasm. She moaned, unsatisfied, but she knew his stiff fingers would reach there easily and then oh how he’d make her come. She could barely wait.

And it seemed like Threepio was a quick learner because the second she pulled her fingers out to rub her clit again, he asked, “May I, Mistress Rey?”

Her stomach jumped with glee as she nodded and removed her hand. With a jerk, the shiny protocol droid reached toward her, and Rey hissed as he made contact with her clit.

“Am I hurting you, Mistress?” 

“Not at all, Threepio. It feels good,” she said as she grabbed his shoulder to steady herself. “Keep going.”

Rey’s eyes fluttered to the back of her head as he left his fingers slide through her wetness, bumping over her clit with his joints and the thick stumps of his finger tips. 

“Oh fuck,” she moaned. “I need your fingers inside me, Threepio.” 

“Yes, Mistress Rey,” he said obediently, as moved his hand indelicately towards her opening. Rey didn’t mind though. Every scrape and bump left her shivering and wanting more.

“I don’t believe I can avoid putting more than three fingers inside you, Mistress Rey. My hands were not built for manual dexterity,” Threepio informed her as he fumbled to make his way inside.

Rey felt herself gush inside at the very idea. “Th-that’s fine. I want to feel you to stretch me open.”

Threepio’s fingers pressed onward and Rey’s knees buckled as he opened her. The strain in her cunt was immense, being stretched so much so fast, and she wished she could just start with one or maybe two, but the droid wasn’t built for manual dexterity.   
  
“Pinch my nipples,” she hissed.

This time, Threepio didn’t question her. He just moved his other hand to rest on her breast, his joints moving carefully to take the tightened bud between his fingers. He pulled at the skin just as the tips of his other hand hit her g-spot, sending Rey spiralling into an immediate orgasm.

“OH STARS!” she screamed.

She had no control over her body and longer. Her hips thrust and thrust and thrust upon him as she came, only succeeding in making her climax stronger. She felt a strong wave of wetness surge from between her legs and looked down to see a clear liquid cover Threepio’s entire arm and bottom half. She didn’t even know there was that much inside of her.

“Oh my,” Threepio said, worriedly. “Is this a normal reaction for a human female during sex?” 

“Ahhh,” Rey moaned as she came down from her high. “It’s a very _good_ reaction, Threepio.”

“Well, it’s about to fry my circuits!” He said with more alarm, removing his hands from her. “Oh, dear!” 

Rey couldn’t help but laugh as a burning smell floated up to her nostrils. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll fix you right up. Maybe give you some new parts so we can have even more fun, if you want.”  
  
“Oh, thank the maker!”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? This is crap and I know it, but that's what fanfiction is for, so leave your hate at the door!
> 
> Don't find me on twitter.


End file.
